


they're really popular on tumblr

by saltandbyrne



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sibling Incest, Sounding, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: Some little tumblr asks that I didn't want lost to the void.





	they're really popular on tumblr

 

_Is urethral sounding/play something for the boys? Because I think that's fucking hot_

 

Oh  _fuck_  yes.

Sounding is definitely something the boys are on board with.

Let’s be real, Jeff Morgan has never met a boyhole he can’t fuck.  He grew up in seedy leather bars and secret basements full of Crisco and dropcloths.  He wasn’t old enough to buy his own beer the first time Mike showed him how to stuff a boy’s dick.  He loves how it wipes the sneer right off Brock’s face, how the sweat beads up on his forehead when he’s riding Jeff’s dick and feeding the plugged head of his dick into Colin’s sweet little mouth.  He loves the little-boy tremble on Colin’s bottom lip when he blinks up at Jeff with perfect trust and takes the tiniest one in Jeff’s kit.  (He loves the little-nothing load Colin shoots out for him when he finally takes it out, too.)

And Jared.  Two of Jared’s favorite things on earth are his dick and hurting himself, so why not combine the two? He’s got that sick PA already, and he plays with it more than he should sometimes, tugs it red-raw and rolls it between his fingers when he’s wondering what the human ray of jizz-soaked sunshine known as Jensen Ackles is doing with a piece of shit like him.  He lets Jensen watch one time, loves how those eyes go wide over his endless freckles as Jared gauges up and gets Jeff’s biggest sound into Fuckpig’s biggest dick (biggest  _real_  dick, Adri, jesus).  “Bet you could get your pinky in it,” Jared grunts, half his tongue bit between his lip and his eyes all for Jensen as he clinks the sound against his pierced dream-dick.

Jensen’s heart-gash gets a little dewy.  He can share a first with Jared after all.

 

~

_Okay, so, quick Fuckpig question: It was hinted that Jeff had a daddy that taught him how to Dom, of course through being the Sub. And Jeff loved him. Is Jeff sorta raising Brock to be a Daddy the same way it was done for him?_

Brock is a very special project of Jeff’s.  Jeff saw the potential in him right away and knew he could make something out of the kid.  Jeff’s a daddy’s daddy, a top-tier rope top, and a closeted wine aficionado, but he’s also a consummate hustler.  There’s a special brand of sadism that finds its outlet in extortion and manipulation, and Brock is a prodigy.  He’s not the first boy Jeff’s honed into something wicked, but Brock gave him Colin and he’ll always be Jeff’s favorite protege for that.

Jeff had a daddy of his own way back when, before he could get snapchats from fresh faced boys, before he lost 95% of his friends and even more of his soul.  Mike was six feet tall, smelled like Old Spice and lava soap, went clean shaven until the day he died, and ground a teenage Jeff under his boot heel until he could build him into something better.  He was there for all of Jeff’s firsts, the first time he got his dick wet, the first time he choked someone out, the first time he slid his eyes over to the youngest kid hovering on the outskirts of the bar and doubted himself for a second.  Jeff never healed right after he lost him.

Now just imagine this surly fuck gritting his teeth and getting turned out for the first time.

 

~

_can you imagine what would happen when FP!Jensen meets Colin and Brock? I mean I'm sure Jensen and Colin would get on fine, maybe a bit competitive about who can please their Daddy better. But Brock would be like outta college, all grown, and exactly who Jeff knew he'd grow up to be. He would definitely want a piece of Jen. Personally I see a pissing contest between him and Jared then Jeff showing Brock that you're never too old to be punished by your Daddy._

Brock definitely grows up into trouble.

Sweet, sweet trouble.

Brock met Jared dick-first in a green room in Houston so he should really know his place, but he’d take one look at Jensen and all his good sense would go out the bus window.  And Jen’s the exception - 99% of the boypussy hanging around that bus is up for grabs with Jeff’s generous say-so (Jeff spoils those boys so much more than he’ll admit).  So we’ll forgive Brock for his ignorance. Jared’s always given less than a comestain about his hangers-on (always blonde, always bruised, always slightly forlorn), so how could Brock know that no one touches Jensen.  Ever.

Maybe Brock sets his eyes on the little ray of sunshine bouncing around his daddy’s bus and tries to make a move on it.  Maybe Jensen’s kind of a little shit and flirts back like he doesn’t know better, all innocent blink-blink until Jared storm-clouds in with murder in his eyes.  Jeff just slides his belt off and tells Adri to hold his beer.

They all get along just fine after that.

PS Jensen and Colin do  _not_  get along at first.  Jen is way too much of a brat and Colin is way too well-behaved and too intimately-acquainted with Jared’s rough parts for Jensen’s taste.  I have a distinct idea for how it all plays out.  Colin’s a perceptive little slip of a thing, and in the end he and Jensen become very, very good squirrel friends.  


End file.
